Oh, Mr Sex-Ed Teacher!
by joyseepoo
Summary: Naruto asks Sasuke for one-on-one tutoring.
1. Chapter 1

AN: ohkay. So I wanted to just create another story before I lost it. Aanndd this story only consists of 2 chapters… maybe a little more if I'm feeling it. =]

LOVE PREVAAILS!

Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke's eye twitched as he eyed the blonde suspiciously. The question had been ridiculous; surely the boy wasn't _that_ stupid. The concepts of the subject had not been difficult. It was a topic that should be dealt with maturely and seriously… of course Naruto would give into his immature childish way and handle the subject with crude jokes. Maybe the blonde had not listened to any of the lectures, or maybe he was just there to make a complete fool out of himself… Maybe he was planning to somehow make a fool out of the Uchiha. _Uzumaki Naruto_ -the blonde idiot who got on the school genius's nerves.

Both had attended the same schools—from preschool to highschool. But they had only acknowledged each other's existence and had not really made and effort to get to know each other well… Naruto, the blonde, blue-eyed teen, was known for his brash loudness, pranks, and his non-stop rambles. The boy did not know how to stay quiet. Sasuke, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of the boy in both physical appearance and in personality. He was known for his high IQ, his high grades, and his incisiveness. He was a boy of few words; few _cold_ words. Not only that, but he also seemed to be distant, not fond of the other students, as to where Naruto was always surrounded by people. His black raven hair, ivory skin and onyx eyes deemed him as exotic. The two boys together were like yin and yang, day and night…

Neither had really talked to each other that much. Until the day Naruto had declared that he and Sasuke were rivals. That he would surpass Sasuke and finally conquer the hearts of all the Sasuke fan girls… of course, when the day came, hell would freeze over and pigs would learn how to fly. The two boys would then talk only in verbal assaults, ones that were usually started by the blue eyed boy. Usually, Sasuke would find the boy staring at him, and that would spark up an opportunity to start exchanging the insults…

So what was the boy up to _now_…?

"So? Can you help me? We have a midterm on this and I don't even know what's goin' on…" Naruto explained and scratched the back of his head, "Is Syphilis a clothing brand?"

Sasuke's eye twitched again in annoyance.

_That idiot…_

"You..." He ground out, "Is this a joke? It's not funny, dobe."

"Hey, it's rare I ask _you_ for help, teme. Do I _ever_ ask you for anything? I'm desperate. I'm not about to ask Kakashi-sensei to give me a lecture on it. He'll just give me his dirty little novel… I just wanna run over the terms..." the blonde shot back, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away to hide the growing blush. "Besides… I'm uncomfortable asking anyone else…"

"Ask Kiba."

"I just told you. I'm uncomfortable talking about it with him. He's gonna be a dickwad and he wont let me live this down."

"Shika-"

"He said it was troublesome."

"Sakura-"

"She punched me and called me a pervert."

Sasuke opened his mouth again, only to have Naruto cut in.

"Look. I said I'm desperate. So please, I cannot afford to fail this class. If I do, I won't graduate… and Dad's gonna kick my ass…" He had the pathetic, hopeless tone he always used to get hisway. Sasuke glared at the boy and sighed in irritation.

"Fine."

Cerulean eyes beamed in relief and he grinned. "Tomorrow. At my house, `kay? I promise you won't regret this."

`_Great. Teaching the dobe sex-ed will be no problem…_' the onyx eyed boy mulled over sarcastically as he watched the blonde walk away.

Dooms Day was here, and Sasuke was prepared to go to war. He grimaced and grumbled under his breath, his grip tightening on his notebook and the hardcover textbook. He could not shake off the feeling that something was off, that the blonde was plotting his demise… the boy was up to something! Then again… what would the blonde do? Use sex-ed against the tutor?

Sasuke snorted. He'd seen everything already. He was not innocent, prissy nor prude. Whatever Naruto was up to… if he was up to something, he'd make sure the boy would pay for underestimating him…

Then again… why would the blonde boy try something?

Sasuke blew out a breath, and stepped into the apartment building. The ride up the elevator had his mind wondering back to the possibilities of sabotage…

`_You're being paranoid… What's wrong with you? Actually think the boy practically begged you for help only so that he can play some nasty trick on you? Grow up, Uchiha._' His mind scolded him for his ridiculous suspicion.

He finally found Naruto's door, the numbers 724 was gold, neatly displayed next to the door frame. He rang the door bell once. Twice. He was suddenly nervous. Why was he so nervous? This wasn't the first time he and Naruto had spoken. Hell, he was never nervous around Naruto! Maybe it was because he was finally seeing Naruto's living space? He shook the anxiousness off like how a dog shakes water off from its fur. He reached for the doorbell again and was halted by the door finally opening. The blonde was grinning like an idiot. Something was up.

`_The blonde's always smiling like an idiot. Stop being so damn paranoid!_' his mind snapped. Sasuke willed his obsessive beliefs of deceit and humiliation away, once again ashamed of his reaction.

"You gonna stand there all day or what?" the blonde raised a brow and cocked his head, moving to the side to let his guest enter.

Sasuke took a deep breath and entered his `_rival's_' domain.

`_Please let's get this over with… I wanna be done and over with…_' Sasuke complained silently, forgetting why he had agreed to tutor the boy…

He was led to the dining room and was seated at the table, placing all his reading and teaching material down. Naruto sat beside him and waited. Somehow… it unnerved the pale boy. The tanned boy's proximity set an alarm off in his head and his earlier paranoia was starting to resurface.

What was it about being alone with the blonde that made him sweat? It was absurd, completely ridiculous to be constantly worrying over something that was not likely to happen. The boy asked for help, and Sasuke was not going to back down.

"Okay, dobe", he started, "What don't you understand about the whole chapter?"

Naruto's eyes rolled thoughtfully and he pursed his lips. "Hmm… just about… everything."

Sasuke took a deep breath and re-run the material mentally.

_`This is gonna be a long day…'_

The small, wolfish grin the blonde was sporting went unnoticed.

Sasuke reached over and grabbed his notebook, flipping the pages and finally coming to a stop, his finger resting above the bold letters at the top.

"Okay. You do know where babies come from, right?"

"Of course, you bastard."

"O-"

"This white bird, you see, he flies and looks for a couple who want a ba-"

"You idiot!"

"I was just joking…" the boy mumbled, rolling his eyes, "Jeez. Don't be such a tight ass. If you'd pull that stick out of your ass-"

"And shove it up yours, maybe you'd at least finally pay attention to something." The pale boy replied sharply. "And if I'm here just to listen to your jokes, then I am leaving and you-"

"Okay! Okay, sorry. Shit." The boy apologized quickly and exhaled loudly.

"So you do know where babies come from."

"Yeah."

"Okay… do you know about the contraceptives? Stds? Well… obviously not." Sasuke shook his head and leaned his elbow against the surface of the table, resting his cheeks against the flat of his palm.

Naruto looked at the boy beside him and mimicked his actions, grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course I do. The birth control pill, abstinence, Estradiol… Syphilis is a sexually transmitted disease caused by spirochaete bacterium. There are other ways to transmit the disease such as birth or an obstetrician getting infected just by an accidental cut in a procedure..."

The boy had presented the information in a bored, all-knowing tone… as if he memorized it already…

Sasuke had been looking straight ahead of him, his eyes slightly wide. Slowly, he turned to the boy.

`_I knew it!'_ the suspicion… the paranoia… the antsy feelings… all along! The boy was certain the blonde, blue-eyed student was conspiring something against him!

"Sasuke," the blonde boy was now nearer, a breaths away. His voice was different from than before… something that voice held made Sasuke all the more nervous and his breathing hitched.

"I didn't really want you to explain about the `birds and the bees'… what I _really_ wanted was for you to give me a real demonstration…"

Sasuke froze. His reaction was too late.

The blonde had impressively pinned the taller boy to the kitchen floor, his weight acting as prison.

"So, Mr. Sex-ed Teacher," Naruto drawled out in a velvety tone that caused the slightly older boy to shudder. "How about a lesson…?"

Naruto's neck bent forward towards the Uchiha's face.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: pwaha. I don't know if I should make a continuation of this. And this is the loongest chapter I have ever done. I'm tired and someone please correct the grammar. I'm off to plotting.

LOVE PREVAAAILLLSS!

**Chapter 2**

The silent alarms… the small things that had his skin crawl… his _intense_ anxiety … the paranoia that clawed at him like a cat being forced into water… _All those signs_! And he had ignored them, pushed them away from the recess of his mind and actually gave into helping the boy… Who in hell _consents_ to tutor a blonde, blue eyed suspicious boy? _Who_? Especially blonde, blue eyed ones that stare at you all day? Ones who initiates the beginning arguments and verbal wars with insulting words as ammunition?

Sasuke was beyond mortified. He had let his guard down, forced down his suspicions... He had walked into the trap. And he agreed to help _him_; not just anybody, but _him_.

Naruto had craned his neck forward, his lips a hairs way from Sasuke's, and the pale boy could _feel_ that idiotic, self-satisfied smirk on the other boy's lips. Hot breath ghosted over his face, and the boy felt the raised goose-bumps on his flesh, all over his arms, his legs, his chest…

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" The raven-haired boy hissed, attempting to move his face as far as possible away.

"I asked you to help me understand the concepts…" The boy replied in a murmured hush, his face following the other, preventing the targeted lips to escape, "and you agreed… so why don't you teach me…? I'm a better learner when it comes to participation and visuals…"

"You lied, you son of a-" Sasuke was cut off as lips assaulted his, blocking and muffling his accusations.

He was soft… lips worked against his, and he couldn't respond, could not think, could not breathe. The wet skim of a tongue against his bottom lip caused a sudden intake of breath, a reminder that he indeed needed some oxygen. He had made the mistake of opening his mouth, only to have it invaded.

`_Breathe through the nose! The nose!_' his mind screeched.

The soft, spongy, yet somewhat rough appendage rubbed against his, explored his wet, hot cavern, attempted to coax a response… only to receive a stupefied reaction. The attack came to a slowing halt, and the boy drew back.

"Mr. Sex-ed Teacher", the boy began, and Sasuke noticed how swollen his lips looked, "For this lesson, I noticed that it's awkward to have your eyes opened wide when another person is trying to induce some kind of reaction-"

"Reaction?" the boy sputtered indignantly, "Is this what you planned, you sick bastard? Use me as a guinea pig so you can _experiment_?"

"Of course not, Sensei", Naruto leered down at the other boy. "This is not an experiment. I'm trying to grasp the concepts of the different methods of sex, especially between…"

He leaned down to the pale boy's ear, causing him to gulp.

"…Two males… two boys… _one that I can't stop thinking about_…"

Those words sent a chill down the Uchiha's spine, yet he wanted to believe it was the cold, kitchen tile floors' doings…

The blonde took the stunned boy's ear between his lips, his teeth nipping and massaging at the sensitive skin and cartilage, finally receiving a sound from the teen below him. Sasuke gave a shuddered, soft moan, mentally punching himself for it. The boy became more encouraged and teased the opening with his tongue, ripping another noise from the boy.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip to prevent any other noises. He felt the lips move to the side of his face, tracing his jaws, making their way back to his lips. He could not deny that the blonde did have skillful lips and a tongue… Somehow, all he could do was focus on the attacks and the invasions. He did not notice the hands that had left his wrists and were now currently working on his shirt… until the cold air hit his hot skin.

The boy was torn on choosing how to take action. He could knock Naruto out, leave his apartment, and never speak of the event, or he could let him continue in his `quest for knowledge'… he, too, was curious and he had never experienced these feelings that the blonde created.

The soft nips, licks and suction were now at his neck, continuing lower. Teeth grazed at his collar bone, and he gave a soft hiss, his own hand flying to his mouth to muffle his sounds. Naruto grinned in amusement. The boy had abandoned all thoughts of attempting to deny and prevent him from obtaining what he wanted.

"Sensei..." The blonde whiskered face boy leaned away and brought his face back up to the other. His eyes were questioning the pale boy.

Sasuke turned his face away and let his tongue run over the bottom of his lips, his gaze focused on the chair legs.

"…What?" the question came out strangled, breathless, and the boy mentally smacked himself and cleared his throat, repeating the question again.

"Aren't you curious? Don't you want to know how it feels?" The boy's lips were on his skin again, draining all logical thoughts away. "I can make you feel good…"

Sasuke's breathing quickened again. This had suddenly turned too tempting. He _was_ curious. He _did_ want to feel good. He did want _something_…

He nodded, embarrassment evident on his face. Naruto ignored it and grinned softly, his lips on the boy's jaw again. He lifted a hand to the boy's chin, catching it between his thumb and index finger, and forced the Uchiha to face him. When the boy finally gave eye contact, Naruto smiled and pressed his lips softly against the other boy's lips. This time, Sasuke kissed back.

* * *

><p>"Ground rules. I want ground rules."<p>

The blonde raised a brow and shook his head. "Why? This is a lesson! We have to explore and go through everything, even-"

"Ground rules or nothing." The boy demanded. He was staring up at the blonde hovering over him, his hands settled on each side of his head. The boy shifted, causing the bed springs to squeak.

They had decided to move their `tutoring session' into Naruto's room. He would have died of embarrassment if Naruto's father had decided to come home and find them in such a compromising position on the kitchen floor, not to mention that the floor had been uncomfortable and wasn't such a great place to... demonstrate such things.

The first thing that Sasuke had noticed when he entered Naruto's room was the color. Orange. It was the slightly gold orange, but orange nonetheless. Also, the posters of half naked women posing made Sasuke wonder if Naruto was really just curious and wanted to experiment… But somehow, wasn't Sasuke the same? He was doing this out of curiosity as well…

They had ended up on his bed, Sasuke under the noisy blonde again.

"How do you lay down ground rules?" the boy started, "I mean, for the sake of kno-"

"If I say stop, we stop."

"Trust me, you won't wanna say stop."

The pale boy wanted to smack the confidence out of the boy's grin.

"Nothing over the extreme…"

"Like shitting on your chest? But that's just the best part…"

"That's it. Get off." The raven haired boy shoved at the tan boy's chest, yelling at himself mentally as to why he agreed to tutor the boy, then agreed _again_ to experiment and challenge their sexualities. No. The great Uchiha was not a homosexual. He had watched porn. _Straight_ porn.

`_Once or twice…_' his mind snorted, `_and you didn't even enjoy it…_'

Naruto caught the hands and forced them down again.

"I was kidding. Okay. If you want to stop, we'll… stop. And if you don't want to get shitted on, then you wont get shitted on." He quickly added. "Is that it, Sensei?"

Sasuke paused and thought over some other actions that might cause him humiliation and discomfort. When finding none, he nodded.

"Then let's continue, shall we?"

Naruto made quick work of discarding clothes, surprising Sasuke at how eager the boy was. Soon, both were down to their boxers, and Naruto made a quick grab for the Uchiha's. Then stopped when the other boy made a noise of protest.

"Not yet." There was a flush on the boy's pale face and the other boy had to just smile. And of course, tease.

"You're blushing! Is the great Uchiha a virgin? Oh my…" Naruto crowed out, mercilessly teasing the other boy.

"I am not!"

"Which?"

The boy glared at him. "And it seems like we have an experience homo here?"

The blonde made a clucking noise with his tongue and smirked. "More experienced than you'll ever be, Sensei."

This earned the blonde another scalding glower.

"Can we get this thing over with? Unlike some people, I have other things to be doing…"

"Of course, of course, Sensei." The whiskered face boy drawled out, satisfied that he could cause the usual aloof Uchiha to react in such an irritated manner.

He shifted his tanned frame over the pale one, bending forward to ghost his lips over Sasuke's. His hands found their way into raven locks, slowly massaging the boy's scalp, earning a content grunt from the boy.

"Wait," the black eyed boy abruptly halted the progressing activity, earning an impatient growl from the blonde.

"What now?"

"I refuse to be on the receiving end."

The blonde gawped at the boy, narrowing his eyes into slits. This was somewhat expected from the great, composed, Uchiha. He was too full of pride.

"Mr. Sex-ed teacher," The boy began, raising an eyebrow.

"Stop calling me that, dobe."

"Do you even know what to-"

"Don't even bring that up. You're the one who asked me to `_teach'_ you, and I want to be top. I'm _entitled_ to it."

"But I can't _learn_ that way."

"You asked me. I'm doing _you_ the favor here."

Naruto shook his head. This wasn't getting him closer to what he wanted.

"Wanna settle this over `Rock, Paper, Scissor?"

"No. I. Want. Tops."

_Plan B_

Cerulean eyes shifted downwards, pink lips pursed forward in contemplation. The devilish grin resurfaced and Naruto stooped in again, his lips brushing against Sasuke's.

"I promised to make you feel good…" he murmured against the other boy, nipping at the bottom lip and soothing it with his warm tongue, earning a soft groan, "I'll make you feel real good first…"

Experienced hands were suddenly in the Uchiha's boxers, teasing the coarse curls that nestled something precious. The pale boy gave a loud yelp in surprise, trying to make another sound of protest only to produce a noise more akin to a pleasant moan. The proficient lips and tongue were working their way downwards now, suckling and laving a dusky nipple. The abrupt sharp pain of a nip followed by a soothing lick tore another desired noise from the raven haired boy. The lips were moving again, lower and lower. The anxious feeling crept up into the pit of Sasuke's stomach. Thoughts of stopping this immediately and leaving began to slither into his mind, indecisive of what he really wanted…

The pink soft muscle was already at his hips, hands gripped at the material that separated both boys from all skin to skin contact. Sasuke could not talk; he could only focus on the top of the blonde head as it made its way lower to its goal. All rational thoughts were nearly gone, especially his refusal of being bottom. The harsh tug on his boxers and a swift swipe of the tongue made his hips rise, and suddenly, the boxers were now gone, thrown across the floor along with the other forgotten garments.

Naruto grinned as he finally got an eyeful of what was once hidden. The boy was well endowed, his member stiff and saluting. He intentionally let his breath puff over the sensitive head as he passed over it, only to have his lips land on Sasuke's inner thighs. The boy beneath him gave a suppressed growl.

"Am I doing something wrong, teacher?" the boy looked up innocently at the other; deep, lusty azure colliding into inky black. The boy nipped at the vulnerable, hypersensitive soft flesh, cutting off the retort the other boy was ready to throw. Hands suddenly flew into golden tresses, gripping them with a harsh force, causing the teasing to come to a temporary halt.

"Naruto…" The hands were trembling.

The blue eyed boy smiled in amusement and satisfaction. The soft tug made his grin wider.

"Yes, sensei?" The question was only teasing, trying to gain the reaction the other boy wanted. Sasuke refused to beg. And so, he demanded.

"Suck it."

"Suck what?"

"_It_."

"It? Why, teacher, you'll have to be more-"

"My dick, you dip shit!" He growled, tugging at the hair more urgently.

Naruto looked up and eyed the erection the boy was sporting. He licked his lips and watched as the member twitched under his gaze, the slit at the top oozing with arousal.

"_Ooh_. You should have said so earlier…"

Sasuke was ready to open his mouth to voice out the boy's intended stupidity, and suddenly the words died in his throat, only to be replaced with a startled, breathy whimper.

_That tongue!_

It was working on him, massaging and sliding against the underside of his cock, making their way to the top and dipping into the slit, gathering the beaded precum into the boy's waiting mouth. Then that glorious mouth… it engulfed him, tearing a muffled shout from the boy. Those hands were on him, rolling his balls between fingers. It was too much.

Sasuke's whole body twitched from the pleasure. One hand had blonde locks in a death grip while the other was trying desperately to stifle the noises his vocals were producing. His jaw was clenched against the sounds that tried to escape.

Cerulean eyes looked up, watching the boy squirm and writhe with over-induced pleasure. The sharp tug on his head caused him to groan, which then triggered a sharp, violent twitch from the other boy.

"Na—Naruto!"

If the boy's mouth wasn't so preoccupied, he would have given one of his shit-eating grins.

He hummed and watched the boy's reaction. The deep vibrations reverberating against Sasuke's cock drove him insane, drove him closer to completion. The warm, wet feeling left him and he felt rough hands stroke and pump him, fingers rubbing over the slit, while the mouth was suddenly on the sensitive sacks, lips testing and teasing. the blonde slid his mouth over the raven haired teen's cock again and worked him, lips tightened, the tongue rubbed harder against him and he couldn't help but thrust into that warm, inviting mouth. Naruto slightly leaned back, the stiff wet member sliding out of his mouth with an audible 'pop', his eyes darting up to the pale boy… then he felt something else.

Naruto's fingers had skillfully snuck their way under the Uchiha, prodding at his entrance. This caused the other boy to squirm, the grip on his hair getting impossibly tighter. The blonde grunted and once again took the stiff member in his mouth, successfully distracting the boy for the few seconds he needed. His index finger slipped in, eliciting a shuddering whimper and more fidgeting. His efforts on distracting the boy with his mouth doubled, forcing his mouth deeper onto the cock until his nose was buried into Sasuke's hair. Sasuke gave a muffled yelp, amazed at how the blonde didn't even gag… and also wondered how the boy managed to control his gag reflexes. Without doubt this wasn't his first time…

Naruto grinned as he took his time stretching the boy. Sasuke did not even notice when he inserted the second finger, slowly and deliberately withdrawing the digits and sliding them back in. Inflicting the boy with this much pleasure was starting to take a toll on his own body and he had to ignore his own weeping erection. When he scissored them, Sasuke gave an involuntary twitch and groaned, his breaths came out in harsh, short pants, and he scrutinized Naruto's every movement with hazy, lusty onyx eyes. The blonde head bobbed up and down on his cock, occasionally stopping to suckle at the head. Naruto's fingers dug deeper, finally jabbing at that one pleasure spot deep inside.

"Naruto… ah… _please_…" The raven haired boy heard himself whisper, jerking his hips forward.

Sasuke didn't want it to stop, even if he had to resort to _begging_. He suddenly wanted it deeper, he wanted more. This felt extremely good. _Ridiculously good_. He was seeing white, his vision was becoming fuzzy as the coil in the pit of his stomach continued to tighten and tighten.

"Oh god… oh… hnnn…"

He couldn't voice out his desires, and opted to urge the boy with actions. He thrust against the invading fingers, his fingers still in a death-grip in the boy's hair as the blonde continued to suck him. The odd sensation of being filled down there had grown uncomfortable when Naruto took the cue and began inserting the third finger. Then the lips tightened once more and Sasuke couldn't resist plunging through those sweet, swollen lips into the moist heat. The blonde shoved his fingers deep, successfully hitting his sweet spot again.

"Naruto!" the whisper was urgent now, warning the boy.

A few more swift sucks and the coil burst. Sasuke came, unaware of his loud yell, his attempts to keep quiet failed. Naruto swallowed frantically, some of the opaque liquid dribbling down the sides of his mouth down his chin.

His body finally went limp and the muscles uncoiled. Naruto removed his fingers, earning a soft groan, and leaned over the bed, reaching for the nightstand drawer and pulling something out. Sasuke sighed and watched the boy, exhausted and basking in his comedown.

"I'm not finished, Sensei…" The blonde uncapped the tube he had grabbed from the drawer, squeezing until it produced some sort of goop. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

When Naruto coated his own dripping cock and lifted the pale boy's legs over his shoulders, Sasuke's eyes widened and he gave a yelp of protest.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The boy gripped the bed sheets, trying to squirm away from the blue eyed teen. Naruto furrowed his brows together and his grip on the boy intensified.

"I'm not done." He replied. "If you thought the fingers felt good…"

"I said I didn't want to be bottom!"

The blonde growled and pushed his hips forward, his erection rubbing against the boy's puckered entrance. Sasuke stilled and glowered at the boy.

"Don't you _dare_…"

Naruto continued to push until the bulb like head invaded the boy's tight ringed hole. He gave a soft groan and Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath.

"Relax. Shit, I promised I'd make you feel good…"

Sasuke gave a soft whimper as the tanned boy continued to slowly push forward, the slickness the lube provided made it easy for the penetration.

`_Relax_.' The pale boy focused on his breathing and willed his body to relax as the other boy continued. Finally, the boy was buried to the hilt, his breath was harsh and sweat glistened on his tanned body. Sasuke gave another whimper at the feeling. The other boy's girth was more than three fingers and he was unaccustomed to feeling this full. Naruto finally wiggled a bit, then gradually withdrew and slid back in.

"You're… fucking tight…"

"Haaa…"

Sasuke couldn't believe it. It felt good. He moved against the boy, imploring him to make another move. Naruto grunted and slid back out and slammed back in.

"Ah!" Sasuke couldn't keep it quiet any longer, and he had long given up on stifling his voiced out pleasures. Naruto repeated, angling his hips until he found the boy's prostate, stabbing it dead on. He kept his hips at that angle, making sure he kept jabbing at that spot.

"Haaannnn…Na…ruto!" the boy gave a shuddering whimper.

"Sa…suke… shit…" the boy was breathing heavily against the Uchiha's ear, his tongue darting out to swipe at his lobe before drawing into his mouth for a brief suck.

The pace gradually increased until the blonde was pounding into the boy with such a force, ripping incoherent words from the black haired teen.

"Oh God! Naruto!" the boy rasped, his fingers digging into the boy's back as the boy continued to pound against him relentlessly.

Eyes locked.

"Faster… _please_, go faster!" Sasuke begged and Naruto began to slam into the boy with a more increased tempo.

"So fucking close… agh… Sa…Sasuke…"

Sauske could see black spots in the corner of his vision and screamed as the blonde boy grabbed at his neglected member, erect again and weeping. With a few harsh tugs, the boy came hard with a silent cry.

Naruto gritted his teeth as the muscles clamped down on him, giving a guttural moan as he thrust in a few more times and finally found his release, his whole body going rigid as he emptied himself.

He collapsed onto the boy, his breathing harsh and he tried to steady it. He felt fingers run through his sweat matted hair and he sighed. After few minutes of regaining their breaths, the blonde removed himself from the other boy and flopped onto his back beside him, his gaze suddenly turning contemplative.

"What now?" Sasuke grumbled, expecting the boy to comment the experience with negative criteria.

Soft blue eyes looked up at him, and the boy smiled.

"I don't know. I thought… I'd be satisfied with this…"

Sasuke groaned.

"You self-centered-"

"No, listen…" the boy cut in, shaking his head, "I mean… I thought doing this with you would… satisfy me and keep me from… wanting you even more."

Sasuke's eye's slightly widened comically, and his jaw dropped.

"But I was wrong… now this just makes me want you all the more…" the boy continued, ignoring the Uchiha's expression. "The first time I _really_ saw you, noticed you… I began to wonder… and I guess it led to wanting… and now I _really_ don't want to stop…"

The boy sighed and threw his arm over his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke gulped. He sure as hell was not expecting this…

Then he smiled and leaned over, placing his lips over the blonde's in a chaste kiss.

"You idiot…"

Naruto looked over, confusion evident.

"I already knew something was up. And I still came…if I really didn't want this to happen, you'd be knocked out and you wouldn't be able to reproduce anymore."

The blonde grinned and pecked the boy on the lips.

"So… this tutoring session helped a lot…"

Sasuke snorted and pushed the boy away, only to have arms wrap around him in an embrace.

"Sensei…" the boy said softly, smiling. "I think the next lesson should be on relationships…"

Sasuke's eyebrows quirked and he grunted. But he didn't voice out any opposition to the boy's comment.

"Ne, Naruto how was tutor-" the words died down and both head snapped to the bedroom door, eyes landing on the brunette with red markings on his face.

"Oh shit, dude…"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I guess this is thee end? It's up to you guys =D I love writing hot smex scenes with boy love. LOVE PREVAAAILSS!

**Chapter 3**

"The Yayoi period started around th-the third… centuryÂ BC and… ahh… introduced new practices, such as wet-rice f-farming… iron and bronze-making a-and a new style of pottery, brought by migrants from China or K-Korea."

"Hn…"

"The Yayoi culture was de-de-developing and the predominant agricultural society emerged in Japan…uhn…"

"Religion during the sixth century…?"

"Mah-Mah… fuck! Mahyana Buddhism was… it was introduced to Japan through the… uhh… the k-kingdoms of Korea. Buddhism was resisted, but it was promoted by the ruling class and… haa… was… fuck…"

"Accepted…"

"Yeahh… ahh…"

"Does it feel good?"

Naruto's finger's dug into his bed sheets, gripping and fisting at it until he thought his fingers were going to be locked that way forever. His teeth clenched and he thumped his head back against the wall, groaning.

"Hnnn…." He could feel the Uchiha smirk at the whimper, but he didn't care.

His thighs were stiff, _everything_ was stiff. He glanced back down raven head that was presently paying his undivided attention to what the boy had between his thighs.

He wanted nothing more than to bury his hands in those silky strands and shovel every piece of himself into that Uchiha's sweet hot, wet mouth. But this was what Sasuke liked to play, or as he called, his own `teaching' method. The boy would basically do everything possible that could distract the boy while the boy was reciting what he had learned. Rules were simple; recite and no touching the teacher. This, of course, proofed to be a difficult task. This was all game though… Naruto could get through the first few sentences of the lesson, and after that, there wouldn't be enough blood in his head to keep him going. It all traveled south and left him a mindless puddle of squirming nerves, thanks to the class genius.

Naruto was desperately trying to wrack his brains for the next piece of information, but all that flooded his thoughts were those sweet lips, that luscious tongue and the boy that was inducing this kind of pleasure. Then it stopped, wrenching a soft whine from the blonde boy.

"Go on…" Sasuke grinned. He loved torturing the blonde.

"Sas… Sasuke…"

"Sensei." He corrected. He had developed a liking, more of a fetish, for the name when their tutoring had progressed.

"Sensei... I can't…" The blonde was panting now, irked at his now neglected and rock hard erection. He felt the other boy rub the insides of his thighs with his thumb and that only elicited another whimper.

"The Nara period…"

"The eighth century marked the first emergence of a strong central Japanese state. It was centered near an imperial court in the city of Heijo-kyo… or modern day Nara. In addition to the continuing adoption of Chinese administrative practices, the Na… Nara… uhnn…"

That mouth was on him again.

"Nara period is cha-characterized by the appearance of… some sort of literature… I can't remember…"

"Kojiki and Nihonshoki." The boy reminded, his fist pumping and his tongue darting out to swipe at the oversensitive head.

"I don't care…" Naruto gritted through his teeth. "Just please, _please_ don't stop…"

Now this was what Sasuke loved about his way of `teaching' the boy. This would either end with Naruto actually accomplishing his recital of the lesson, or he would beg and beg and beg until Sasuke saw it fit to take him. Nonetheless, it never took that much begging from the boy. And for the record, Naruto had never accomplished that goal of a completed recital.

Sasuke's strokes had slowed and Naruto became frantic again, his fingers flying to those inky, silky locks. Sasuke stopped all ministrations and peeked up at the boy through his long lashes. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were shiny and swollen. The whiskered face boy groaned at the sight.

Ebony pools collided into cerulean blue.

"You're breaking the rules, Naruto-kun…" the boy reprimanded, relishing in the soft keen the other boy produced.

"Sensei, please… I can't even think when you're doing that. All the blood's down there."

Sasuke had to smirk. He puffed hot little breaths against the twitching member in his face, resisting against the blonde boy's small tugs on his hair.

"Please, please, _please_…don't fucking stop on me. Do _whatever_ you want, fuck me _however_ you want! Just _please_, don't stop…"

Those words were all it took to put the game at a halt. Sasuke had enough and it was obvious that Naruto had just enough as well.

Naruto shrieked as the mouth that had abandoned him engulfed him once more and he couldn't resist against thrusting into it, his fingers tightening on the hair. Sasuke gave a low grunt as the boy grazed the back of his throat. His tongue was rubbing vigorously against the underside of the blonde's cock, going over the ridges and vein that caused another groan from the boy above him. His fingers found their way into the boy's entrance and he shoved a well-prepared, lubricated index finger in, making quick work of sliding in and out until it was accompanied by a second finger. Naruto mewled and began moving against those fingers. The third was finally in, stretching that entrance and brushing against that spot that made his body jerk violently.

"Haa.. Sen—Sensei!"

Sasuke groaned and withdrew his fingers, reaching down between his own legs to grab the tube of lube. He squeezed with his thumb, middle and index finger until the goop oozed out into his palm. He dropped the tube and began working at his own pulsing and weeping member, hissing as he began to distribute the lubrication. He got carried away as he continued to suck the blonde off, jerking off in time with his bobs. Naruto went rigid under him and he had to tear himself away from the blonde, causing the boy to give another irritated and intolerant whine. The boy looked like he was ready to cry. Sasuke had to snicker at how the boy was now reacting.

"Sasuke, God damnit!"

The Uchiha ignored the boy's complaints and grabbed at the tanned calves, pulling them up over his shoulders. This was an interesting position. The blonde was now sandwiched between the wall and the pale body, his own tanned thighs practically at each of his side, while his cock brushed up painfully against the two bodies.

Blue eyes squeezed shut when he felt the long waited invasion. Sasuke did not take his time. When he felt the tip of his cock break through the puckered entrance, he plunged into that heat with anticipation, his hands gripping at slender hips as he enjoyed the sounds that escaped the other boy's lips.

"Sas… suke! Sasuke!"

"Haann… ahhh… Naruto…"

The blonde lolled his head to his side as Sasuke took the opportunity to suckle the boy's earlobe into his mouth, ripping a smothered scream from the blue-eyed teen. He withdrew and shook one of the calves off his shoulder, exposing the leaking member Naruto was sporting.

It was all too much. Sasuke's tempo had increased and he was pounding into the boy's flushed ass, the sounds of slick skin slapping against skin. The smell of sweat, sex and both boys' scents permeated the room. The taste of the Uchiha still lingered on his tongue and lips. Everything sabotaged his senses and he was trying to fall over the edge into completion.

"Aah! Sasuke! Please, oh god, please!" the cry was desperate, urgent and Sasuke replied with an acknowledged grunt, his hands flying to the neglected cock.

The boy cried out as his member was fisted roughly, pale fingers and palms jerking him off in time with the boy's reckless thrusts.

When the raven haired boy abruptly leaned forward and clamped his jaws down on the blonde's shoulder, he came hard, his mouth going slack as he slammed his head against the wall, his fingers convulsing and digging into those pale biceps. He felt his climax splurt onto his stomach and felt the warmness that seeped from his lover into his hole. Sasuke gave a soft grumble and sighed as he remained in that position, giving both time to regain their breaths.

Slowly he slipped out and gave the boy a kiss on the head, brushing away the blonde hair that matted his forehead and smiled. Naruto gave a content moan and stared at the boy before him, leaning forward to kiss the boy on the lips.

"So, what about the next chapter, Sensei?"

* * *

><p>Naruto grinned as he waved and shoved the paper in front of the brunette.<p>

"You see this, baby? An A+ in Japanese history! Try topping that, biznitch." He boasted loudly, earning him an irritated glare.

"Tch. I'm surprised you're actually doin' better, dip shit. I mean, with all those `tutoring sessions', you'd think you'd just get distracted." Kiba rolled his eyes and shuddered, recalling the event that had happened a few months back when he had walked in on them.

At that time, he had stared with his mouth hanging open, and had slowly backed away, closing the door behind him. Sasuke had left shortly, greeting and thanking Naruto's dad as well as evading the question as to why all their books had been in the dinner table if they were `studying' in Naruto's room…

Naruto snickered.

"My `tutoring sessions' are way harder than you expect."

Kiba snorted.

Naruto suddenly smiled. "In fact… I have tutoring sessions today again…"

He was going to make sure he'd give another meaning to `Physics' later on in their session.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: this was long. Aaannd! I'm gonna be gone for a while so this might be the last chapter for a while. I'm going to Paris and bringing me back some European lovers. Syke. But I will be in Paris. When I come back, I promise that the next chapter will be so hott, you'll have tingles in your underwear for days.

LOVE PREVAAAIIILLLSS!

Chapter 4

It was like déjà vu.

Tanned slender fingers intertwined with each other, supporting a rested chin. The cool surface of the desk on his elbows caused a slight shiver to run up the boy's arms. Blue eyes focused on pale irises that blinked with expectation. The boy ran a wet tongue over slightly chapped lips and narrowed his eyes, bending his head a little forward.

"So what makes you think that _I_ can tutor _you_, Hyuuga?" he questioned in a business like tone. It was like making a commitment to some financial aid or something…

Life loved to hurtle unexpected events in every persons' way. If there were no surprises in life, than life would be, well, unbearably boring. But then, some unexpected events were sometimes a tad bit too troublesome…

Naruto stared at the boy. He had been deemed one of the elite geniuses at the academy. So why was the boy asking for a tutor session?

Hyuuga Neji was perfect. He had perfect grades, was a perfect role model, he had the perfect family, perfect hair, even perfect _skin_! He was vice-president and captain of the dojo. He hadn't lost a match… until the day he met Uzumaki Naruto. That was the only match he had ever lost in his life.

Naruto sighed. This seemed quite familiar…

"It's not a tutoring session, Uzumaki. It's just a spar." Neji corrected, clearing his throat. He stared at the boy with a disinterest.

"Sparring, tutoring. It's the same." The blonde retorted. Having someone, _anyone_, ask him for help usually inflated the boy's ego. He grinned and leaned back, both hands cradling the back of his head.

The other boy raised a delicate brow and leaned forward.

"Call it what you want. You're the only person that's good enough to hold up to my level."

Could you inflate his ego more, please?

Naruto's grin got impossibly wider.

"That's right." He agreed.

The long haired boy suppressed rolling his eyes at the boy and continued.

"So tomorrow, after school. In the dojo." It was more of an order.

"And what do I get out of this?"

Neji raised his eyebrow.

"It's not like you to turn down a sparring match, Uzumaki. If I remember, there's always something beneficial in a fight when it comes to you and I can assure you I've improved on my training. I promise you won't regret it."

With that, the Hyuuga left the blonde, the last words ringing in his ears.

_"I promise you won't regret it."_

* * *

><p>It was all too familiar.<p>

Naruto snorted and shoved all thoughts down. Neji was right. He had never turned down a challenge or an opportunity to test out his strength. Why turn this one down now?

He smirked.

Just another surprise that was flung his way.

To say the Uchiha was furious did not quite describe the boy at the moment. He was beyond livid. It was scary how he had that calm look. It was much more frightening when he had spoken out in a slow, soft tone. The blonde _loved_ it. Naruto could tell through his composed demeanor, the boy was angered. The corners of his lips curled upwards. Seeing the Uchiha in such a calm state wasn't as fun as watching the boy pitch a bitch fit over the smallest things.

`_Like when I used his toothbrush…_' the boy snickered at the reminiscent thought.

The two boys were currently in Naruto's apartment kitchen. At first, the boys were reviewing over the AP Chemistry chapter. During their small conversations of how their day went, Naruto had made the mistake of bringing up the small sparring event that was to take place. But watching the Uchiha fume silently was actually pleasing the blonde, delighted that he had mentioned it.

"He asked you to spar with him." It was a statement.

"Yes."

"And you agreed."

"Yup."

"And… you're going to be alone with him."

"Pretty much."

"And you're going… to be _alone_ with him" he repeated more slowly, as if the boy hadn't fully comprehended or grasped the situation.

Naruto grinned.

"Yes. No one stays in the dojo after school. So it'll just be me and good ol' Hyuuga."

Sasuke took a deep breath through his nose, tapering his eyes as his lips tightened. Naruto took note of this and he had to suppress a smirk. The boy was slowly revealing his possessive streak.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I'll be sure to go easy on him." The boy continued, knowing that this was just another opening that he could use against the Uchiha to receive one of those reactions that no one could ever see.

"Last time was pretty tough, though. I'll give him props for that. He always managed to somehow get me against the wall.

The raven haired boy gritted his teeth.

"It'll be easy getting him on his back again, right Sas-"

The blonde suddenly found himself on the floor, his back pressed against the cold marble tiles. The boy was insanely quick. Pale fingers gripped at both slender tanned wrists at both sides of his head. Both legs were trapped between the Uchiha's, and he could feel himself hardening at what he knew was going to happen in a matter of seconds.

The onyx eyed boy was giving him a calculating stare and his dark bangs framed his face. He looked adorable when he was livid! Naruto wanted to laugh at the boy and tease him all the more.

"And the Great Uchiha is jeal-"

The comment had been cut short and was quickly replaced with an indecent guttural moan. The pressed thigh to his heated groin tended to make him forget what he was saying.

"I'm _not_ jealous." The boy bit out angrily, his face swooping in to claim the boy's tanned neck.

"I beg to differ." The boy snickered.

The sudden bite ripped a soft sharp cry from the blonde, and Sasuke's member twitched at the sound. Those sounds the boy made could make anyone excited. He leaned away to look at the boy below him. Hazy dark blue eyes stared up at him through those dark thick lashes. He had noticed that the boy's eye color would change in different shades of blue according to feelings and moods. This was his favorite shade.

Naruto struggled against the other teen's grip, his hips moving, grinding against the boy's thigh when there was no movement on the Uchiha's part.

"Sasuke…" the boy whined, his face was steadily growing flush and his breathing was shallow.

Sasuke's lips curled and he craned his neck forward again, his lips barely touching the other boy's. Naruto keened softly and tried to capture those lips, only to have it moved away teasingly and cruelly.

The blonde thumped his head against the tiles and grunted.

"You can't keep doing this to me, Uchiha- Sensei." The boy sighed, knowing the pet name would at least evoke something in the boy to quit the teasing and get down to business.

The boy was right. Hearing the name caused the raven haired boy to feel a small electrical current run through his system. Just the way that dobe of his said it made him want to just ravish him.

"Maybe I should start calling you _Master_…"

Another shudder ran through him and he found himself grinning like an idiot. The name had a good taste to it…

"_Master Sasuke?_ Hm… maybe it's a little too much…" the blonde continued, observing how the inky black eyes would glaze over.

Leave the Uchiha to his imaginations…

The grips tightened and Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Say it." The pale boy demanded.

"Say what?"

"My name."

"Sasuke." The blue eyed boy grinned then squealed and fidgeted when the thigh pressed up against him ground against his groin roughly.

"Say it… and I'll finish this the way you like it…" The whisper held so much promise that Naruto gave another breathy whimper as he began to move his hips. The thighs were suddenly leaving him.

"Master! Master Sasuke! There! I said it!"

Sasuke had to snigger in triumph.

He loved how the pressure returned. Every second in their torturous foreplay made it so much more pleasing.

The black haired teen gave a lusty groan.

"What's my name?"

The pale fingers left tanned wrists and reached into the boy's baggy sweat pants.

"Haaa…."

Finger's gripped him, enclosed over him and over all of his logical thoughts.

"Narutoo…tell me…"

"Nnn…M-Master…"

"And what do you want…?"

"_You_…"

Sasuke gave a content grin over how he dominated the boy so quickly. It was the boy's own damn fault for even suggesting the new name. He _knew_ the Uchiha always took it overboard with the names.

The baggy sweat pants Naruto was wearing was pulled down along with his boxers and strewn across the kitchen floor.

_Huston. We have a problem…_

"Lube… the lube! We need lube." Naruto was frenetic again. One, they had ran out of lube and two he couldn't wait another moment, not when things were flowing at a pace he desired. "There's lotion on the counter…"

Sasuke nodded and quickly made his way, finding the small bottle of unscented hand lotion perched on the marble counter. He turned back to find the other teen watching him with a hungry gaze. He had flopped onto his stomach and Sasuke felt how uncomfortable his pants had become. His bulge was crying out as he watched the boy rise to his hands and knees.

"Can you be any slower?" he barked.

Sasuke's eye twitched this time.

He took his time walking back to the boy and crouched down in front of him, swaying the bottle in his face. Naruto gave an irritated noise close to a growl.

"That's no way to act towards your _master_, Naruto."

The boy glared up at the boy and remained still as the boy leaned forward.

"I want to watch you, Naruto-kun…" The whispered hotly, flicking his tongue out to lap at the boy's ear. "Let me watch you get ready."

Naruto whimpered. Sasuke's behavior was only fanning the fire burning inside his groin, and the possibilities of someone walking in on them made it all the more exciting and absolutely terrifying. Naruto snatched the lotion out of the pale fingers. Sasuke smirked and made his way behind the tanned boy to observe the little show the boy was going to put up for him.

Sasuke couldn't contain his excitement. It was like watching a new episode of pokémon when he was 10years old all over again. Except pokémon didn't have blonde, tanned boys rubbing lubed fingers in an out of their…

The inky black eyes monitored every movement those tanned fingers made. How the blonde smothered the lotion over his thumb, index, middle and ring finger. How the slippery middle and ring finger slid against his brown puckered entrance. How that index finger began to probe and easily slip inside, burying itself and pulling away, only to be accompanied with the middle finger.

Naruto was breathing in short, labored pants as he rested his forehead against his forearm. His thighs were shaking as he continued to stretch himself, getting more excited as he inserted the third finger and caught the satisfied groan from the Uchiha that was watching him. He couldn't get any deeper and he cried out in frustration.

"Sasuke…" he felt trickles of sweat slide down the back of his thighs and gave a pathetic whimper when the boy didn't respond.

Sasuke was having a difficult time himself. Watching the boy impale himself with his fingers and whimpering his name was all too mesmerizing. The ache in his pants was the only thing that kept him from remaining transfixed on the sight.

The blonde felt his wrists being roughly grabbed and gave a soft sigh when the boy withdrew the fingers, suckling on each digit before placing a kiss on the boys palm and let go.

The resounding noise of a zipper opening made Naruto whine in excitement as he prepared to anchor himself. Slender, pale fingers grasped at the tanned hips. He felt the bulb-like head of the boy's arousal press up against him and he pressed against it, keening softly when it broke through and invaded his body. This time, the Uchiha took his time penetrating the boy. He was going to make him feel every inch of him slowly.

When he was finally fully sheathed, he was gritting his teeth, watching the boy claw at the tiles.

"_Move_, damnit! Stop fucking around and fuck _me_!" the blue eyed boy hissed.

Sasuke shoved the boy's black t-shirt up to expose the tanned back and leaned forward, pressing his clothed chest to the naked skin.

"Quit being so goddamned demanding. I'm the Master, and you're the bitch. Remember that." He breathed as he slowly withdrew and slammed right back in forcefully, causing the other teen to cry out.

He continued to pound recklessly into the other boy, watching the sweat trickle down the tanned back, as creased lines formed from how the boy arched when he hit that special spot inside.

"Sa…suke! Faster, fuck faster! _Please_…!"

The boy smirked and he slowed his thrusting.

"That's not my name."

"Fuck, Uchiha! Just please, please-"

"C'mon, just say it…"

Those hands strayed low and grasped the blonde's ignored cock, giving it a loving squeeze.

"Master!"

Sasuke groaned and squeezed the member more roughly, regaining his speed in thrusting.

"Keep saying it…"

"Master… master… m-master!" the boy was sobbing softly, whimpering in delight.

It didn't take long. Sasuke was rubbing his fingers against the shallow slit of the blonde's cock, pounding into the boy with such force. Naruto could feel his impending orgasm as his body was jerked forwards and back.

"Come for me, baby… let me hear you…" the boy whispered hoarsely, licking a wet trail up the exposed back. Naruto shuddered and gave a fulfilled cry as he came on the shiny tiles. Sasuke's hips jerked forward a few more times and he came. He withdrew and fell on his ass, panting and watching in fascination as he watched the opaque fluid dribble out of the hole and down the thigh.

Naruto grunted and let his whole body flop down to the side. He slowly turned his head to look at the other boy.

"You're an ass. And I'm still going to spar with Hyuuga."

Sasuke sighed and crawled towards the boy. He stroked the flushed cheeks and smiled softly when the boy close his eyes and leaned towards the touch.

The mushy moment was squashed when the Uchiha opened his mouth.

"No, dobe. You're not."

Cerulean eyes flashed open and glared at him with defiance.

"Yes, I am."

"I won't be able to watch-"

"Watch? I don't need a babysitter, Sasuke. I'll be fine on my own. It's not like I'll do anything to him!"

"And what about him?"

"What _about_ him?"

Sasuke glowered as the blonde sat up and grabbed his pants, making a face as he wiped the steadily flaking fluid from his thighs.

"I don't trust _him_."

Naruto snorted and glanced at him.

"Grow up. If something happens, _I'm_ capable of stopping it, and I doubt anything will happen! Are we seriously going to bitch about this?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the boy and stood up, buttoning his pants.

"Whatever. I'm going home."

The blonde watched silently as the raven haired boy packed up his belongings and left without a word.

It was just another lover's spat…

* * *

><p>Naruto gulped.<p>

He was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

Neji was right. He had improved on his skills tremendously.

Not only was the Hyuuga right, but so was the Uchiha.

Pale eyes locked with his as the boy's dark brown, silky hair cascaded around him like a curtain. His body was pinned down underneath the pale boy's body and that perfect face was merely a couple of inches away from his.

Naruto opened his mouth.

Neji leaned forward.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: yes yes. I know. It s been a while. I ve been a busy girl. I ll be updating this as soon as I can. So tell me what you think. Also, I think I need a beta. So contact me fooos. 3

And of course.

LOVE PREVAILS!

**********************************  
>Chapter 5<br>_  
><em>_In physics, reality is considered to be objective, independent of __the observer__. Conclusions about objective process are made from experiments and observations, disregarding the influence of the observer on the object. In micro-world, described by quantum physics_.

Sasuke fidgeted in his chair as he tried to think up of the rest of the sentence. Biting on the end of his pen, he gave another attempt to continue his essay and sighed when nothing came up. All he could think about was the certain blonde who was currently alone with another boy. He hadn't even seen him all day and it didn't quell his nerves to know that the boy was sparring and sweating and moving his lithe body... His jaw clenched and he could feel his teeth sinking into the plastic pen.  
>This is ridiculous. He said nothing would happen. Tearing the pen away from his mouth, he glanced outside the window and bit his bottom lip.<p>

_So why am I feeling so fucking antsy about this?_

School had ended about half an hour ago, and Sasuke had stayed in the library trying to finish his physics essay. He found it very convenient that he only had five periods and his sixth one was a free period, so he had decided to finish his work in the quiet room. But a good hour and thirty minutes with only two and a half sentence of his essay proved that his mind was elsewhere and that he had obviously wasted his time.

Grabbing his notebook and slinging his bag over his right shoulder, he made his way to the exit and headed towards to the dojo where he knew his lover was. He grunted in frustration as scenarios plagued his mind.

Naruto squirming, blushing madly as Neji brought his palms down those tanned, firm ass cheeks.

_Oh Neji! Have I been a bad boy?_

Sasuke s eyes narrowed and his brisk pace increased. He could hear his teeth gnashing against each other.  
>Of course Naruto wouldn't ever, he said nothing would happen he was able take care of himself, right?<p>

But that didn't stop the images from coming.

Naruto's flushed body as it writhed against that pale-ass jerk's body in resistance.

Sasuke felt a surge of anger run through his veins as he tried his best not to run to the dojo.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched as the boy swooped down for the kill. Almost like in slow motion. But just when the other boy's lips were a few millimeters away, the golden haired boy evaded them, craning his neck as far as possible while turning his head away. The shrill shriek that escaped his lips caused him to wince at the girlish noise and he flushed with embarrassment.<p>

_It__'__s one thing for a guy to try and top me, but screaming like a girl? Great, Uzumaki_. _Just make him think you__'__re super pussy._

Naruto bit his tongue when he felt the warm puffs of breath on his neck and the soft groan that the boy emitted.

"Ne-Neji, I don't think this is appropriate."

Another groan interrupted him and the boy squirmed as Neji s long, silky hair slid over his shoulders and tickled the side of his face.

"Just because you won doesn't mean I owe you any sexual favors. And—and"

Neji hissed and glared at the blonde.

"I can't move."

The blonde narrowed his eyes and gave the most intellectual response.

"Huh?"

The pale-eyed boy bit his lip and gave another pained moan, his head falling forward causing the boy below him to shriek again.

"Can you stop screaming?"

"I can't if you keep trying to smother me with your lips! Get off!"

"I just told you, I can't."

"What's so fucking hard about moving your ass—"

"I just can't. The joints in my elbow, they locked. I can't."

"Does it hurt?"

"Hnn…not really…"

Naruto squirmed again and Neji gave a pained gasp.

"Augh! It hurts, it hurts!"

"Can you feel any swelling?"

The other boy groaned.

The sudden deafening clatter of objects hitting the wooden floors of the dojo resounded through the room. Both boys quickly turned their heads towards the entrance.

"I am so beating your ass, Uzumaki," The raven haired teen growled, "After I kill you, Hyuuga."

"Sasuke! It s not what you think!" the blonde defended. "He can t get up!"

"Get off." The pale-eyed boy corrected calmly.

Sasuke seemed to ignore both of them, storming his way to the two boys and grabbing at Neji s shoulder to tear them apart.

"Sasuke, can you stop being an asshole for a minute?" Naruto bellowed as the long-haired brunette was violently pulled away from him. "What the fuck do you think you're-FUCK!"

Naruto didn't have time to finish what he was saying. Without thinking, he quickly got up and jumped in to stop the Uchiha from landing a blow on the other teen. Knocking the enraged boy over with his body weight, the blonde quickly restrained the boy by straddling him and holding his wrists down.

"I said stop it, you psycho!" Naruto growled as Sasuke thrashed beneath him, successfully freeing one hand and quickly using it to throw a punch at the boy above him. The blonde moved, but the fist grazed his cheek and he could feel the sting.

"You…you!" Sasuke ground out as Naruto got a hold of his wrist again and pinned him down, "You…"

"You what?!"

"Idiot! Baka! You liar!"

"Sasuke, shut the fuck up!"

"You shut the fuck up and get off of me!"

Naruto gritted his teeth and leaned down, his face merely inches away from the brunette.  
>"Shut. Up."<p>

Lips met lips harshly. Sasuke didn't know how to react. Naruto's lips moved against his roughly, coercing him to open and grant access. And the brutal kiss was soon replaced by gentleness and he responded. The soft wet appendage moving against his own, dominating over him and he sighed. Everything at that moment was forgotten.

When the two broke apart, Naruto rested his forehead against the other and scowled.

"Why? Why don t you trust me, you bastard?"

"I come in here with you like that and that just confirms my suspicions." The other boy responded, regaining his lost anger.

"Shit, it wasn't what you thought it was. Some weird shit happened with his arms and he couldn't move."

Sasuke scowled. "Get off, dobe."

"You sure you won t get all psycho?"

"Now."

The blonde sighed and let go of the other boy s wrists, giving an indignant "hey!" when the boy shoved him off of his body, stood up and stormed out of the building.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Naruto growled loudly, getting up to go after the boy.

"Uzumaki."

_Oh yeah. Neji._

The blonde spun around and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah uh. Sorry about that whole thing. Do you want me to call Hinata or something?"

"No, it s okay. I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Naruto sighed and looked towards the door. "It s not your fault. He's an ass. How's your arm doing?"

"It's okay. I can move it a little. It just feels stiff."

Naruto nodded.

"You should go after him."

Blue eyes shot up and met with pale eyes.

"I don't know what s going on between you both. But," Neji shrugged, "If he's important, you should go."

"Are you gonna be okay? How're you gonna get home?"

Neji smiled. "I'm okay."

Naruto nodded again and smiled.

After the blonde had left the room, the Hyuuga sighed and frowned. He stretched his arms folded them across his chest.

_That plan didn__'__t work so well. I didn__'__t think him and the Uchiha were together._

* * *

><p>Naruto dialed Sasuke's number and waited. He was currently parked in front of the Uchiha's mansion, waiting in his black Civic Honda.<p>

_'Leave a message.'_

The blonde sighed and ended the call.

He couldn't find or contact Sasuke after the little incident, and so he had thought the boy had driven home. And so, here he was.

That bastard. He grumbled as he got out of the car and headed towards the front. He rang the door bell and waited, listening to the loud chiming as it reverberated through the large house. After a minute, he rang the doorbell again.

_'First he ignores my phone calls, and now he s ignoring me when I come to explain myself! I don t even need to explain anything! The nerve of this asshole!'_

The blonde huffed in annoyance and turned to walk back. The click of the lock went unnoticed and he was suddenly pulled into the house.

"Hey!" The blue -eyed teen yelped as he stumbled in.

The front door was closed and he was suddenly pushed against the nearest wall. He could feel the warm puffs of breath against his neck and the warm body pressed against his.

"Sa-Sasuke-"

"Shut up."

The tanned boy moaned when he felt soft lips attack his neck, the warm caress of fingers finding their way into his shirt and the feel of hands working at his pants.

"Wait, we need to ta—"

"Shut up."

"Ghahh…"

The hands had successfully slipped into his pants and were now gripping him firmly. The mouth had left his neck and the raven-haired teen dropped down to his knees, groaning when tanned fingers threaded into his hair and gripped. Pulling the semi-erect cock from the blonde's boxers, Sasuke took all of him into his mouth, sucking and bobbing as he felt the boy swell and grow fully erect.

"Sas- uuhnn…" Naruto couldn't think.

_'What was I here for again?'_

The black eyed boy sucked harder, as if trying to keep the other boy from his thoughts.  
>When the blonde tensed, the Uchiha boy pulled away, slightly smirking when he heard a complaining whine. He stood up and kissed the boy on the lips softly, grabbing his hand and leading him into the living room.<p>

Naruto finally got a good look at the other boy. He was wearing black baggy sweat pants only and his hair was unruly and messy. Muscles rippled beneath that pale skin and the tanned boy noticed how beautiful the other boy was.

"Sasuke, wait I came to talk—"

"For the third time, shut up. Don't say anything." The boy growled as jerked his black sweat pants down. The blonde's attention flew to the brunette s groin and he clenched his jaws.

"Stop telling me to shut—"

Fingers encircled his engorged member and he gasped as his eyes flitted closed. The mouth was near it again, puffs of hot breath making it twitch in anticipation.

"Shut up, dobe."

His cock was once again engulfed by wet heat. Sasuke took his time as he sucked and pulled down the tanned boy's pants at the same time. Naruto lifted his feet take the pants off and once again took hold of the boy s head.

"Sasuke… uuhnn... Don't stop…"

Naruto growled when the boy stopped and pulled away, but groaned in excitement when the boy turned around and bent over, offering him his ass.

"Lube?" Naruto questioned.

"None. Just do it." Sasuke commanded breathily as he rested his head against his forearms.

Naruto seemed to hesitate, but when the other boy gave a soft whimper, he bent forward a spread the boy's pale cheeks. Sasuke gave a strangled gasp as he felt the blonde's tongue lap at his entrance, poking and probing.

Naruto grunted and reached for the boy's cock, pumping it while listening to the boy's erratic, labored breaths. Sasuke felt a wet finger slowly entering and stretching him and he pressed against it, wanting more. The second finger was added and he groaned.

"Naruto, fuck me already."

Naruto sighed at the boy's impatience and continued to move his fingers in and out, marveling at how they seemed to disappear into the boy s hole. When the Uchiha gave another noise close to a whine, he removed his fingers and placed the tip of his swollen member at the puckered entrance and pushed. Sasuke grunted and pushed back into the other boy, making the other boy enter him quickly and deeper then he intended to.

"Shit, Sasuke"

"Ahhgghh.. hnn.. Naruto m-move..."

The intrusion had been a little painful, but Sasuke somehow felt he needed the pain, and he wanted more. He made noises that encouraged the other boy to thrust faster, harder, and he clawed at the floor as he felt the pain race up his back and the pleasure wrap around his body.

"Harder…harder…"

The blonde grunted and continued to pound the boy as hard as he can while aiming for that one spot he knew that would make the other boy scream. When the boy gave a soft yelp, he knew he had hit it and continued to jab at that one spot.

Sasuke knew he was going to have bruises, that he wouldn't be able to sit later with the way Naruto was brutally thrusting into him. He gave another scream as Naruto stabbed his prostate.

"Sasuke…fuck…Sa-Sasuke…"

"I can't—Naruto…uhhnn…can't"

The blonde knew what to do and he once again took hold of the boy s hard, ignored dark red cock. He gripped it hard and pumped the boy until Sasuke gave a harsh cry and the warm thick liquid dribbled down the tanned fingers. Naruto grunted as he felt the muscles contract around him and gave a few more thrusts before releasing into the boy. The brunette flopped over and felt the other boy pull out of him then flopped beside him, listening to the harsh breathing as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"Now can we fucking talk?" Naruto asked as he laid his head on his forearm.

"I m sorry." The raven-haired teen mumbled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You should be."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes into a glare which only caused the other boy's grin to widen.

"Shut up."

A moment of silence passed by and the tanned body shifted closer to the pale one.

"I love you." The blonde finally said, reaching out and brushing his fingers against the pale cheek.

The black eyed boy gave a soft smile and stared at the boy. "I love y-"

"Sasuke, I m ho-"

Both teens eyes widened and they quickly scrambled, snatching whatever article of clothing they could. It was too late. They both looked up to face an older boy that closely resembled Sasuke. The older boy had the same facial structure, except for the deep creases under his eyes, the same skin tone and his hair was long and tied in a pony tail. What surprised Naruto was the eerie shade of red the other boy's eyes were.

"Itachi."

Sasuke frowned as his brother stared at Naruto with avid interest rather than shock or the usual stoic expression he wore. He suddenly felt a chill.  
>And chills usually meant something was about to go wrong.<p>

**TBC.**


End file.
